culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Unmasked (Kiss album)
| Recorded = January – March 1980 | Studio = The Record Plant Studios, New York City | Genre = Hard rock, pop rock | Length = | Label = Casablanca | Producer = Vini Poncia | Last album = Dynasty (1979) | This album = Unmasked (1980) | Next album = Music from "The Elder" (1981) | Misc = }} Unmasked is the eighth studio album by American hard rock band Kiss, released in 1980. It was the last studio album to feature the original lineup of Paul Stanley, Gene Simmons, Ace Frehley and Peter Criss until the band reunited in 1996. Criss had no involvement with the recording of the album; Anton Fig (uncredited) played all the drums on the album. Album information The album features substantial songwriting contributions from Vini Poncia, who had previously been Ringo Starr's post-Beatles songwriting partner. The album marked the first time Kiss had used the contributions of outside songwriters to such a large extent, as all but the two Frehley contributions, "Talk to Me" and "Two Sides of the Coin", were written or co-written by someone outside the band. The band filmed a promotional video for "Shandi" with Criss. It was the last time he appeared with Kiss until he performed with them at a Kiss Convention on June 17, 1995. In the band's authorized biography, he revealed that he was the last one left in the band's dressing room after filming and broke down crying. The album cover and poster insert, designed by artist Victor Stabin, featured a winking Criss. "Unmasked was like the tail end of a comet," reflected Stanley, "and I don't mean Frehley's."Kitts, Jeff: 'Back in black (and white)', Guitar World, September 1996, p68 A lip-synched German television performance of "Talk to Me" and "She's So European" featured the debut of Eric Carr, who became the band's permanent drummer until his death in 1991. The band would play a concert at the Palladium Theatre in New York City to officially introduce Carr as Criss' permanent replacement in the band. Kiss then toured Europe and Australia (where their popularity was at an all time high) and played "Is That You?", "Talk to Me", "Shandi" and for a short time, "You're All That I Want". Otherwise, the album's songs have been largely ignored in live performances, with the exception of "Shandi", which is sometimes played in the band's shows, particularly in Australia (where the song became a top ten hit in 1980). "Talk to Me" was also played in 2001 during the Australian and Japanese concerts of the Farewell Tour, but has not been performed again since the departure of Frehley. Heavy metal singer Jørn Lande covered "Naked City" on the album Unlocking the Past (2007). In 1999, Germany label Aor Heaven released a compilation with various artists covering the entire album, it was named "Undressed An Unmasked Tribute To Kiss". Commercial reception Unmasked went on sale on May 20, 1980 through Casablanca Records and reached number 35 on the Billboard 200, the worst position for the group since Hotter Than Hell (1974) . The album got a record of Gold of the RIAA two months after its launch, although it was his first work of study in not to obtain the certification of platinum from Dressed to Kill (1975) . Meanwhile, in Europe and Oceania, Kiss maintained its popularity; Unmasked topped the charts in Norway and New Zealand, 28 29 and reached the top 5 in Australia, 30 Austria, Germany and the Netherlands. "Shandi", published on June 1, 1980, was the first single from the album. Although in the United States it only reached 47, in Argentina it reached number one, while in Australia, New Zeeland and Norway topped the top 10. "Talk to Me" was the next single outside the United States, went on sale on August 24 and its highest position was the tenth, reached in The Swiss list. "Tomorrow" was the third and last single by Unmasked - the second in the United States - and only reached number 70 in Germany. After its release, Unmasked, divided the critics and received both positive and negative reviews. According to David Fricke of Rolling Stone, the album "lacks the madness and amplified delusions of Love Gun and Alive!" And "Shandi" suggests The Doobie Brothers with kabuki makeup". Fricke also noted that rock songs such as "She's So European", "Easy As It Seems" and "You're All That I Want" are "disappointingly boring" and that "the sterile production" of Vini Poncia left "in the background the guitars and the harrowing voices of yesteryear. " Jason Josephes of Pitchfork Media wrote that until he did not hear it he could not discern "how bad he was" and that he preferred to remain in that ignorance for the rest of his life. Examiner Rustyn Rose concluded that Unmasked « Is Kiss's adaptation to the new wave movement "and despite being" full of catchy pop-oriented melodies, they are far from the classic Kiss sound. ". Stepehen Thomas Erlewine of Allmusic commented that" none of the songs is memorable And that the group sounds uninspired throughout the album. Erlewine also added that "the music made it clear that it was time for Kiss to make a change." For his part, Matthew Wilkening of Ultimate Classic Rock had positive comments on the album, according to him "Unmasked is an underrated gem of power pop in the middle of a race in free fall." Wilkening remarked that "Frehley manages to eclipse everyone by adding enough distorted guitars to bring together a sound comparable to The Rolling Stones in such outstanding subjects as" Two Sides of the Coin, "" Talk to Me, "and the wonderfully insane" Torpedo Girl ". About Steve Peake wrote that "I'm surprised how good it is, especially given the fractured state of the band and the music industry" and placed "Is That You?", "Naked City" And "Tomorrow" as the three best songs recorded by Kiss during the 1980s. Grantland's Chuck Klosterman commented that "much of this work is undervalued (except for" Torpedo Girl ", which is worse than advertised) And remarked that "Shandi" sounds sappy the first time you hear it, but it is a truly beautiful song with sincere sentimentality. Reception |rev2 = Vista Records |rev2score = |rev3 = Sputnikmusic |rev3score = |rev4 = Rolling Stone |rev4score = |rev5 = Pitchfork |rev5score = (0.8/10) |noprose = yes }} Unmasked marked a major departure musically for the band. It reached #35 on the US Billboard chart |title=AllMusic Billboard Unmasked |accessdate=2009-01-27}} and was certified gold by the RIAA on July 30, 1980. One year after their last tour, which was somewhat a disaster, Criss was fired from the band due to his erratic behavior. Unmasked was the first album that failed to reach platinum status since 1976's Destroyer. Kiss played only one show in the US, at the Palladium with Carr. The band decided to take a break from the US because the album was more successful in other countries, and Kiss played in Australia, England, New Zealand, Sweden, Netherlands, Norway, Denmark, Germany, France, and Italy. Track listing Personnel Kiss *Paul Stanley - rhythm guitar, vocals, lead guitar on "Shandi", bass guitar on "Tomorrow" and "Easy As It Seems" *Ace Frehley - lead guitar, vocals, bass guitar on "Talk to Me", "Two Sides of the Coin" and "Torpedo Girl" *Gene Simmons - bass guitar, vocals, rhythm guitar on "You're All That I Want" *Peter Criss - drums (credit only) Additional musicians *Anton Fig - drums *Vini Poncia - keyboards, percussion, backing vocals *Tom Harper - bass guitar on "Shandi" *Holly Knight - keyboards on "Shandi" Charts ;Album Singles Certifications References Category:Kiss (band) albums Category:1980 albums Category:Albums produced by Vini Poncia Category:Casablanca Records albums